Broken
by Lostxinxblue
Summary: Bella has a younger sister who had some horrific experiences with vampires when she was younger. Spencer comes to live with Bella and Charlie. What happens when she meets the Cullens, or more importantly, Emmett? What happens when her past comes back to haunt her? Will she be able to stand strong or will she be broken beyond repair?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own it.**

**Also, you can find most of the outfits in my stories on my Polyvore page. The link is on my profile.**

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I walked through the front door of my house. We had just been to the meadow and talked a long time.

"Bells,That you?"Called Charlie,from the living room.

"Yeah Charlie,Edward's here too."

I heard him sigh and mumble, _'When is he not.'_

I smiled and heard Edward chuckle lightly. We walked into the living room and saw Charlie sitting on the couch.

"Bells,sit down. I have something I want to tell you."He said.

"Ok?"I said,and sat down with Edward next to me.

Charlie seemed nervous. He never acted that way. Something must be wrong.

"Bells,you remember Spencer,don't you?"He said,a look of pain crossing his face.

Of course I would remember my baby sister. I could never forget Spence,not even if I tried. She trusted me,confided in me in her darkest hour.

"Of course I remember Spence,I couldn't ever for get her,not that I'd ever want to."I said.

"You know how she has been traveling the world with your Grandma?"

"Yeah."

Charlie coughed and cleared his throat.

"She died a week ago."

"Spencer?"I said not wanting to believe it.

"Uh, no. Your Grandmother. It was a heart attack."

"Oh."Was all I could say.

What would happen to Spence? Would she stay with Mom and Phil now?

"She's coming to stay with us."

"When will she get here?"

I was really glad Spence was coming to stay with us. I hadn't seen her since she was 13 and I was 14. She'd been through so much. I really had missed her.

"Tomorrow. I was wondering,since I have to work,if you could pick her up from the airport?"

"Of course! What time will her flight get in?"I asked, a little annoyed that Charlie hadn't told me earlier.

"3:00 PM."

"Ok."

"Thanks Bells."

I took Edward's hand and we went upstairs.

"Who's Spencer?"He asked,as we sat on my bed.

"My little sister."I said,taking a photo from my nightstand and looking at it.

It was a picture of Spencer when she was 12. She had been so young and so full of life before everything had happened. Spencer had always been small, but she was in no way weak. She had been about 4'10 the last time I'd seen her. She had creamy pale skin with a bunch of freckles around her nose. She had shiny black hair and puppy brown eyes with long black eyelashes. She was a always a thin girl. Despite her delicate appearance, Spencer Quintin Swan was a loud, creative girl who loved to laugh and have fun. Oh how much I missed her.

I remembered when the picture was taken. It was Spencer's 12th birthday. She had convinced me to play baseball with her, though I knew I'd probably it myself in the head with my bat before th game even started. She had on a pair of jean shorts, a red and white baseball shirt, black converse, and her lucky red and white baseball cap.

It wasn't a very good picture, it was kinda blurry, but I loved it.

"I didn't know you had a sister."said Edward, sitting down beside me on my bed.

"You never asked."

"What else don't I know about you?"He asked.

"That's the only thing. Man, do it miss her."I said with a sigh.

Edward put and arm around my shoulders.

"I'm kinda worries she'll recognize that you're a vampire."

"Why's that?"

"Let's just say she has a bad history with vampires."

"Really? What's her history?"asked Edward.

"It's not my place to tell you,but don't ask her. She doesn't like to talk about it. I'm the only one who knows everything,she didn't even tell all the details to Mom and Dad."I said.

I started to think about what had happened to her.

"She was so young."I said,not knowing I was talking out loud.

"We should tell everyone else she's coming."said Edward.

"Yeah."I said.

We drove to Edward's house and walked into the living room. Everyone was already there. Alice had probably seen Charlie tell me that Spence was coming and called for a family meeting. Alice was sitting next to Jasper on the couch. Esme was sitting in Carlisle's lap, and Emmett was sitting alone on the loveseat. He had broken up was Rose just after I had moved here. She had then left, saying she need time to herself. She hadn't been back since.

"Bella,I think you have an announcement to make."said Alice.

"Yeah,"I said."My little sister Spencer is coming to stay with Charlie and I, and whatever you do don't ask her about her past. And don't freak if she knows your vampires, because she has some bad history with them."

Alice suddenly froze up, having a vision. When she relaxed, she smiled.

"Well, I think Emmett is going to be very happy that your little sister is coming,Bella."

And Edward smiled a little too. I guessed that he had seen Alice's vision.

***Time Skip-The Next day***

**Spencer's POV**

The man who had haunted my nightmare since I was young. He was staring at me,his cold red eyes boring into mine. I froze. Time slowed. The sights, sounds, ans smells of the world around me faded as my eyes locked in crimson. Cold, cruel crimson. Just the thought of those eyes made me want to run, but to actually see them again... Then, as quick as he had come, he was gone. I just stood there, not able to move. My mine was in a panic. I couldn't think, I couldn't see, I couldn't breathe. I heard a voice that seemed far away calling my name. Then everything clicked back and time started to move normally again. Sound rushed into my ears, the loudness of the airport and the yelling of my name.

"Spence! Spencer!"

I knew the voice. It was my older sister Bella. My mind cleared,and I could breathe again. I turned and saw her jumping up and down waving at me. I run over to her and hugged her.

"Spence!"she said,letting go of me.

"Bellsy!"

"Spence,what happened to you? You've gotten so much older."

"Me? Look at you. What happened to my awkward big sister?"I said.

She laughed and hugged me again.

"I missed you so much."she said.

"I've missed you,too."I said.

She let go of me.

"Oh, Spence, this is my boyfriend, Edward."she said, introducing me to a extremely hot guy.

He looked strangely familiar. Those eyes...

"Boyfriend?"I said."Did Isabella Marie Swan just say boyfriend?"

"Yes,I'm her boyfriend."said Edward with a smile.

"If I didn't know any better,I'd say you were a..."I started with a laugh then trailed off as he shook my hand.

His skin was freezing.

The eyes. The deathly pale skin. The looks. The temperature of his skin. He couldn't be a... Could he? But he was!

"Vampire."I wishpered, putting the pieces together.

Bella was dating a vampire!

"Bella,when I say run,Run."I said calmly.

"No, Spence,"she grabbed my shoulders, and took me over a few feet."He won't hurt you. He drinks animal blood. Please, try to get along with him,For me. I really love him."she said.

Everything in my entire being told me _no_ that it was not _fine_. But I loved Bella and I trusted her, so I would listen to her if she said he wouldn't hurt me.

With I shuddering breath I nodded, straightened my beanie, and we walked back over to the blood-sucker.

I didn't say another word, just got my bags and followed Edward and Bella to Edward's car. Edward took the driver's seat, and Bella took the passenger's seat, so I was left in the back. As we started to drive, Bella started a conversation.

"So, Spence, where've you been since you started to travel the world with Grandma?"

I smiled really big ,thinking of my travels.

"First we went to Cairo, Egypt, and stayed there for 6 months. You'd love the pyramids, Bells. Then we went to Ukraine for 2 months. And Portugal for 4 months. Then we when to New Zealand for a year, you'd love the waves there. The surfing is great. Then we stayed in Sydney for a month. Then Tokyo for 2 weeks. And Hong Kong for 2 weeks. Let me see...Morocco for 2 months. Then Berlin, Germany for 2 months. Then Rome for 3 months. It's really amazing there. Paris, France, for 4 months. Brazil for a month. Then Jamaica for a month. Um...Then Dublin, Ireland for 6 months. Then London, England for 4 months. Then Moscow for 3 months. And India for 5 months. Then we went to New York, but were only there for a couple of weeks when Grandma died. And now I'm here."I said.

"Wow, you've been everywhere."said Edward.

"Not everywhere, but quite a few places."I said stiffly.

"Just so you know, Edward can read minds."said Bella.

"Great, a bloodsucker who can see what I'm thinking."I said, with a huff, a little more afraid of him but not showing it.

Edward laughed.

"I can't read Bella's mind, though."He said.

Good. She would be safe.

"Hey Leech, did Bella ever tell you about the time when she was 8 and I was 7 and we-"

"No, Don't tell him about** that**!"she cut me off.

"I'll tell you later."I said, smiling.

"So which country did you like the most?"she asked.

"I loved New Zeland."I said."The sun was amazing. The waves were great. The people were really friendly. It was really awesome there, but I really liked Jamaica and

Ireland, too. New York was pretty awesome, though. But I love everywhere I've been."

We pulled into Dad's driveway. I got out and Edward took my bags.

"Where's Dad?"I asked Bella.

"Work."she said as we got inside.

"Come on, I want to show you your room."She said, taking my hand and practically dragging me upstairs.

"Wow!"I said.

It looked amazing.

It was small, but that was ok. It had a window seat built into the window and a big book self. There was a door, which I guessed lead to the closet. The bed had a black rod-iron frame with a light purple sheer fabric canopy. The walls were a blue color. There was a desk and a dresser, both painted light purple, along with the night stand. It was an amazing room.

"Bells,Did you do this?"I asked, in wonder.

"I helped, but the Cullens did most of it."she said. "Lets go,I want you to meet the Cullens,you came unpack later."

"Let me change first."I said.

"Oh,you look fine,you can change later."She said.

"Yeah Bella, airplane food is really in right now." I pointed to a big lasagna stain on my dark jean jacket.

She laughed and Ed chuckled.

"Fine, but hurry."

She and Ed went downstairs so I could change.

I took off my jacket and threw it onto the bed. I put my hands on my hips, looked around, and sighed nodding my head.

When I was done I went downstairs. Bella, Ed, and I went outside, but when Bells and Edward got into Edward's Volvo I just kinda stood there.

"What are you waiting for?"asked Bells.

"Can I drive that hunk of junk you call a truck and follow you two over there."I said,staring at my feet."The idea of riding with or even having contact with vampires, well, you know...and I just some time to get a hold of myself."I trailed off.

She got what I was trying to say.

"Oh,Yeah. Sure, but if you're not ready for this we can go some other time."She said.

"No, I'm fine."I said, steeling my resolve.

"We'll wait for you."said Edward."You can follow behind."

"Thanks."I said, ran inside, got Bella's keys, and started her truck.

Edward pulled out of the driveway, and I followed behind.

I'm going to meet a family of vampires. Great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own.**

**Enjoy. Plus, almost all the outfits can be found on my Polyvore page. The link is on my profile. :D**

**Bella's POV**

I sighed. Spencer had grown up so much. I almost didn't recognize her when she stepped into the terminal. She looked so much different.

She was now about 5 foot even in height. She was wearing a short sleeve maroon v-neck t-shirt, dark skinny jeans, black converse, and a black and maroon beanie. She had on her glasses, but they were different then when she was younger. More sleek and modern, while her old ones were bigger and more clunker, these fit her face nicer and made her look a little bit older than sixteen. She had her lip pierced! She had a pair of snake bites in her bottom lip. She had and assortment of woven and bead friendship-type bracelets on her right wrist. Her nails were painted black and she had on a golden necklace with intricately woven vines and a black rose in the center. She use to keep her hair long and flowing; but now it was cut short, a little above her shoulders, and shaggy. She had boobs! And they were bigger than mine! (**A/N-**About a C, Bella's would be a B. Just so you know) What happened to my little sister! She had grown into a beautiful young women.

**Spence's POV**

So, Let's Recap. I just met Bella's vampire boyfriend, and now I'm driving her 'hunk of junk' truck to a house full of the creatures that have haunted my nightmares since I was young.

Yeah, that sounds about right. *Sigh*

After a few minutes I pulled into a the driveway of a huge mansion in the middle of the forest. Ed's house was huge! It was insane! It was very modern looking. It was painted white, and had a lot of windows.

Ed and Bells met me at the front Edward opened the front door, panic swept into me. The same feeling from the airport swept over me. The numb, frozen, soundlessness that muddled my thoughts, but at the same time made me aware of old memories and past horrors I had tried long ago to bury away. Images and thoughts I had tried so hard to forget, came rushing back with new vigor.

I was frozen at the spot, remembering exactly _**why **_I was afraid of vampires. Edward looked at me with pure horror on his face. Then I remembered he could read minds, and just saw all of my flashback.

Well Crud.

Edward composed himself and walked inside. I felt very sorry for him. He shouldn't have had to have seen that.

Bella was about to follow,but when she saw I wasn't going anywhere, she said, "Relax,Spence. Everything is going to be fine, no one here is going to hurt you."

Then she grabbed my arm and dragged me inside. She dragged me into the living room,where Ed stood waiting for us. Only then did Bella let go of my arm. When she knew I wouldn't get away.

Stupid Smart Bella.

Then I noticed there were other people in the room. Or should I say other **_Vampires _**in the room.

And they were all staring at me.

Oh no.

"Hi!"Said a pixie looking vampire. She was literally bouncing up and down. She was just a ball of energy.

The only in my head was that I needed to find out what she was on, and get me some of that junk.

I heard Edward chuckle.

Then the pixie vampire ran other to me and attacked me!

Well, she didn't **_really _**attack me. She just hugged me with so much force I nearly fell over. I immediately stiffed and pulled away from her we a small shout.

"I'm sorry! I just forgot! I didn't mean to scare you!"She said quickly.

I didn't say anything. For the second time today, I was bombarded with horrible memories from my past. but this time the numb ness didn't come. Edward groaned and sat forcefully onto the couch, his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?"Asked a beautiful women with a heart-shaped face and caramel colored hair, worried.

"Nothing."He said.

I shot Edward a grateful look. I really didn't want the rest of his family to know what had happened to me.

I tried to clear my thoughts.

Rainbows, unicorns, gummy bears, monster trucks, wood. Ok, I think I'm good.

_'Sorry you had to see that.'_I said mentally to Edward.

"Let me introduce you to everyone."He said."The one who hugged you is Alice. That's her mate, Jasper. Carlisle and his wife Esme. And Emmett."

He pointed to everyone in turn. They all gave me smiles,expect Emmett. He snarled at me when Edward pointed to him.

Emmett was huge,with giant muscles. He had a childish face, and curly dark brown hair. He was absolutely beautiful, but I knew instantly he didn't like me. Which, for some odd reason, made me sad. But I made a mental note to stay away from him. There was no reason for me to make friends with a vampire, let alone one who already didn't like me.

**Emmett's POV**

I couldn't believe it. There was no way this little human girl could be my mate. No. Just No.

When Alice had told me about her vision I had laughed. My mate! Ha! that had been funny. But she had just shaken her head and said,"You'll see." See what? there was nothing to see. Sure this girl- What was her name? Spencer? Yeah, that was it! Sure _**Spencer** _was pretty. I guess she could even be described as beautiful. She was small with freckles, short dark hair, and warm dark chocolate eyes, but that didn't mean she was my mate. I mean, She's a **h****uman **for crying out loud! There was no way a human could be my mate. But she did small good, like sunflowers and a warm summer breeze.

It was intoxicating.

But there was no way this girl was my mate. No. Just No.

**Spencer's** **POV**

"Um...Hi."I said with a little nervous wave.

Immediately a wave of calm washed over me. I staggered back at the feeling of the forced emotion.

"Sorry about that."Said the younger male with the honey blonde wavy hair, Jasper I think.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that Jasper can control and sense emotions and Alice can see the furture."Said Edward with a sheepish smile.

"Thanks for the warning."I said dryly.

"It's great to meet you finally."Said Esme."We've heard so much about you from Bella."She smiled at me.

"All good I hope."I said with a smile, regaining control of myself.

"Yes, Yes."She smiled again.

"Bella answer your phone."Said Alice.

Bella's phone wasn't ringing? What the heck?

But Bella took her phone from her pocket and then it started to ring.

"Hello?"She said, pressing to receive button. "Oh, hi Charlie...Yeah...Sure...Ok...Love you too,Bye."

She hung up and put the phone back into her pocket. She turned to me.

"Charlie got off from work early and wants to take us out to Port Angles for dinner. To celebrate."

"Ok. Well, it was nice meeting y'all."I said.

Alice giggled when I said 'y'all', but I couldn't help it. that's the way I talked. I was from all over the world, so I didn't have a set accent. You could pick some british, Irish, Australian, South, and countless other dialects in the way I spoke.

"It was nice to meet you too. Come back anytime you like."said Carislie.

"Thanks"

We left, and breathing a sigh of relif, I drove back to Charlie's house. I had braved to lair of the vampires and come out alive!


End file.
